Brendan's Return
by Princess Regia Al
Summary: Brendan's been home for a while. When he goes to see Aisling in the woods, the two realize their true feelings. There's only one problem, Cellach's expectations.
1. The kiss

Secret of Kells: Brendan's Return

Abbot Cellach looked out of his window. Brendan had been home for a week, and the Abbot felt stronger than he had in years. He had seen the entire Book of Kells, and had caught up with his beloved nephew. If only the poor Abbot could've known what little time he had left.

Brendan had gone into the forest with Pangur to get some ink ingredients, at least that's what he told everyone. Brendan's true reason was to see Aisling.

Brendan missed Aisling, she saved his life during the Viking raid, and she was his best friend. Aiden and Pangur were his friends too, but Aiden was more of a mentor and Pangur was like a sibling. He made his way to the stone circle, where he last saw her. He remembered that night.

 **OOO**

 _She was in wolf form, and briefly transformed into her Tuatha Dé Danann form, she looked like a preteen. Brendan knew something was odd, Aisling told him she aged slowly, she was supposed to look nine, not 12! She didn't explain this, she just giggled and left a note telling Brendan to meet her within a month._

 **OOO**

Brendan made his way to the center rock. "Aisling?" he called.

She appeared, in wolf form. She went to his feet, and transformed into her Tuatha Dé Danann form. "Hello Brendan!" She cried in excitement, and gave him a hug, "I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Brendan smiled, and hugged back.

"And I didn't expect you to look like a 12 year old, instead of a nine year old." Brendan replied.

Aisling let go of her friend and said, "About that," she looked Brendan in the eyes, "when you battled Crom, most of my powers were drained, and turned into snowdrops. That's why I didn't transform into my current form before you, Pangur and Aiden fled, I was mode locked in my wolf form." Her eyes went slightly downcast, "I was so weak, if it weren't for Madam Rose and Madam Vanora, I'd be dead!"

Brendan was shocked. "Who are Madam Rose and Madam Vanora?" he managed to ask.

"Madam Rose is a flying fairy, and Madam Vanora is a human, both have healing powers. They rescued me from Crom while you were battling him. They were able to restore most of my powers over the years, but at the cost of my very slow aging."

Brendan didn't kno w how to react. "That happened, because of me?"

"Don't feel bad." Aisling said. "I chose to accompany you. It's partly my fault."

Brendan gave a slight smile.

"Brendan, can you still climb trees?" Aisling asked playfully, changing the subject.

"Of course!" Brendan answered. "I may age faster than you, but I'm still a good climber."

The two went deeper into the forest. Aisling transformed into her wolf form and stayed that way until they reached their favorite tree, the one they first climbed together. They spent the afternoon playing, like they used to before Brendan's battle with Crom.

The two were sitting on a tree branch. Brendan had a sack filled with some gall nuts. Brendan and Aisling looked at each other, and stared deep into each other's eyes. Their faces moved closer, and closer, until, they were kissing.

Brendan, the future Abbot of Kells, was kissing Aisling, a fairy, as if they were betrothed. The only ones who witnessed this were the creatures of the forest, and two giggling girls, Rum and Violet, the daughters of Madam Rose and Madam Vanora. "Brendan and Aisling sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rum Sing-songed to Violet.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Violet finished.

The girls broke into a fit of laughter. "What's a baby carriage?" Rum asked her friend.

"Not sure." Violet answered, "Had a dream about it. And this song becoming popular."

"I wonder if any one will know that we invented it?" Rum asked.

"Someone must." Violet answered.


	2. The confession

Brendan sat in his Uncle's room. He had to tell him that he couldn't be the next Abbot. But how?

"Brendan, you seem, worried." Cellach asked his beloved nephew.

Brendan, looked at his Uncle. It was now, or never. "Uncle, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Brendan sighed, he had to word it carefully. "You said that monks couldn't marry."

Cellach had a feeling where this was leading. So he sighed and said, "Holypeople can't have romantic relations. Do you have any?"

"Yes." Brendan answered, "There's this girl who lives in the forest, her name is Aisling."

"Aisling?"

"Yes, Aisling. We met years ago, before the raid. She's the most beautiful, fun, caring person I met." Brendan's eyes and tone, stated that he was in love.

Cellach knew he couldn't deny Brendan if he was in love. He had promised his sister that he wouldn't force her children into the clergy if they didn't want to. Oh, how much Cellach missed his sister, he still remembered the day she died...

 **OOO**

 _It was during a Viking raid on Iona. Cellach had managed to get himself, his sister, Ceather, her husband, Patrick, and Brendan to safety, when three Vikings appeared out of nowhere. They screamed something, and attacked. Before Cellach knew what had happened, he was battling, and Sara and Patrick were dead. Brendan, a mere baby, was there next target. Cellach wouldn't let that happen, so in a rage, he killed the three pagons and made his way to Kells, with Brendan in his arms._

 **OOO**

Cellach touched his facial scar, a permanent reminder of that event. "I would like to meet this Aisling." Cellach finally said.

Brendan smiled. Finally, his Uncle wasn't pressuring him to be a perfect monk.


	3. The meeting

Cellach moved uneasily to the Stone Circle. Ever since he and Brendan moved to Kells, Cellach had never set foot in the forest. His entire focus had been keeping the village, especially Brendan, safe.

Once in the center, Brendan called, "Aisling!"

A white deer appeared. Brenden smiled. Cellach was confused, he thought Aisling was a girl, but before he could voice his confusion, the deer turned into a white wolf. She neared them, then turned into a 12-year-old girl.

Brendan wasn't at all confused. He just continued smiling and embraced Aisling.

"Aisling, this is my Uncle, Cellach." Brendan said to her.

Aisling stared at her future Uncle-in-law. She couldn't believe how frail he looked, like he could collapse any moment. "Nice to meet you." She finally said.

"Uncle, this is Aisling." Brendan said, smiling to his uncle.

"Nice to meet you." Cellach said to Aisling, offering his hand to her. Aisling shook it uneasily. She knew that humans shook hands as a form of greeting, but she hardly understood it. "How old are you?"

Aisling was hesitant to answer, she knew Cellach wouldn't believe her real age. "No younger than 18." She quickly said.

Celllach & Brendan smiled. Cellach found her answer amusing, while Brendan saw it for what it really was.

The three talked for an hour. Cellach had little idea that he was talking to a fairy. He was too close-minded to even think of that. To him, she was just a young-looking albino girl who lived in the forest.

"Aisling, would you like to come to stay the night at the monastery?" Cellach asked.

Aisling shuddered at memory of Brendan being locked up. She couldn't go back at night. "I'm fine with sleeping in the forest." She humbly replied, "Besides, Madame Vanora & Madame Rose will be looking for me."

"I understand." Cellach said. He wanted to "civilize" her. She seemed perfect, but he didn't want his nephew to marry a forester.

"Aisling, would you like to go in Kells tomorrow?" Brendan asked. "You can bring Madame Rose, Rum, Madame Vanora & Violet."

"Ok." Aisling smiled.

As Brendan & his uncle walked back to Kells, everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing: When would Aisling & Brendan's wedding be?


	4. The talk

The Abbey had a hard time accepting that Brendan was in love with a forest girl. But, they eventually did.

No one was old enough to remember seeing Aisling when the Abbey was reestablished over 30 years ago. Those who were, were at different abbeys or villages at the time.

Everything seemed perfect, but that was only on the surface. Aisling refused to enter the Abby at night, and Brendan wanted to move into the forest with her. Everyone thought that strange, some of the villagers and monks started thinking that Aisling was unholy.

"I think she's cast a spell on Brendan." Mary, one of the villagers said. She like her friends, thought that Aisling was a witch, or a bad sprite.

"That could be true," Anne, an elderly villager, said. "but maybe he was always this way, or someone else did the casting. Remember he used to sneak into the forest as a boy?"

Mary, as well as the other villagers they were talking to, nodded their head.

They continued talking, someone even suggested that Aisling was a kind of Demon!

Rum and Violet were silently listening. They couldn't believe what the villagers were saying! Finally they couldn't take it anymore, so, Rum hid her wings, and the two went to the rude villagers.

"Excuse me," Rum said, startling the villagers, "but have you ever talked to Aisling?"

"It's rude to spy." Said John, a villager.

"We couldn't help it." Violet said, "You were loud to us."

The villagers suddenly became scared, even though some didn't show it. If they were loud, the Abbot might hear.

Wanting to be answered, Rum said again, "Have you ever talked to Aisling?"

"Yes." John said.

"And did you ask her anything?" Rum asked.

"I asked her where she lived, and she said the forest." John answered. "I asked her why, and she said, she's lived there her whole life."

"She could easily be a forester." Violet said.

"Yes, but she has no family, except for the animals of the forest, and four strange women." Mary replied.

Before Rum or Violet could say something, Anne added, "She seems like a nice girl, but she never stays in the Abby past sundown. When I asked her about it, she said she didn't like how the Abby felt at night."

"Well, maybe years ago she was here at night, and had a traumatic experience, or maybe she just likes the openness of the forest." Rum replied.

Before they could say anymore, they saw Aisling coming from the Scriptorium with Brendan, the Abbot, Madame Vanora, Madame Rose, Brother Tang & Pangur. They were talking about Brendan & Aisling's marriage, and how Kells would be run after Cellach's death.

* * *

A meeting had been made for Aisling, Brendan, Brother Tang, Cellach, Madame Vanora & Madame Rose in the Scriptorium. Pangur had managed to tag along.

Everyone agreed that Brother Tang would run Kells in place of Brendan. But that was the only thing they could agree on.

"I want Brendan & Aisling to live here after they get married." Cellach stated.

"Abbot, I can't leave the forest. I promised my late people I would stay in the forest & protect it." Aisling replied.

"Indeed, it would be morally wrong." Madame Rose said. The way she said it, was clearly meant to somehow shame Cellach.

"I see. But, it would be a comfort in my old age to have my nephew living with me." Cellach said.

"Uncle, I can always visit you." Brendan replied.

"I know." Cellach said with a sigh. His withered face seemed full of remorse & defeat. He wanted Brendan to live his own life, but he also had his own expectations. He expected Brendan & Aisling to live with him and for Aisling to become a faithful Christian. It was a fact that Aisling had been baptized two weeks ago, and had read the Book of Kells cover to cover, but she didn't seem committed enough.

Brendan placed a hand on his Uncle's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Uncle." Brendan's voice was quiet and soothing, he sounded like his father.

Cellach fought back tears as he remembered his late brother-in-law, a good man. There couldn't have been a better husband for his beloved Ceather.

Once Cellach, recovered, the discussion continued. Brendan promised that Cellach would never feel like he was far from Brendan.

"Don't worry Abbot, Brendan & Aisling will be in good hands." Madame Rose reassured.

"I've never been good at making decisions about you, have I, Brendan?" Cellach asked his nephew, remembering how he had come so close to destroying the Book of Kells, and having Brendan killed.

"You had good intensions." Brendan answered, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

A smile crept on Cellach's face. The rest of the meeting went relatively smoothly, and the wedding date was finally set.


	5. The wedding

The day was beautiful. Aisling took Madame Rose's arm.

"Ready, my dear?" Rose asked Aisling.

Aisling nodded. Today was the day she'd been waiting for. The gates to Kells were opened, and Aisling walked with her magical family, to her wedding.

* * *

Cellach lead the ceremony. Marriage _was_ the job of the Abbot.

No matter how much the people detested the marriage, they had to appear polite.

Aisling & Brendan couldn't have been happier, finally, they would be wed. Cellach couldn't have pronounced them husband & wife soon enough, when he did, the joy in their eyes was unmissable.

* * *

The wedding celebrations lasted until it was well after sunset, but the newlyweds didn't know. They had snuck out during the sunset to their new home, a tree house that was next to the wolf den where Aisling's wolves lived. No one noticed their absence, and the two didn't care if they did.


	6. Chapter 6

The months passed. Brendan & Aisling couldn't have been happier. They spent most of their time in the forest, only entering Kells on Sundays.

Cellach, although old, was still able to get around. Having Brendan back was doing him well. But, not well enough.

* * *

The news came suddenly. Well, to most people it was sudden. But to Madame Rose, Rum, Madame Vanora & Violet, it was anything but sudden. Aisling didn't know how to feel, she was happy, yet nervous. She knew things would be well, but still couldn't suppress her uneasiness. Brendan felt the same as his wife.

Cellach, felt happy too, but he couldn't suppress the feeling that something bad would happen when his grandnephew/grandniece was born. His feeling grew with Aisling's belly. Especially when his health gradually grew worse.

 **OOO**

"Brendan." Cellach said to him one Sunday afternoon.

"Yes, Uncle?" Brendan replied.

"What are you & Aisling planning on naming your child?"

"Well, we were thinking about naming it after one Aisling's late friends."

"The ones who died during a raid?" Cellach had been told that Aisling's people, died as the result of raiders. Everyone knew he would _never_ believe that it was because of Crom.

Brendan hated lying to his uncle, but he knew that if he knew the truth, his fragile health would break. "Yes Uncle." he answered.

"I was thinking, that you would name him after me." Of course, Cellach hoped his nephew would have a son, and even presumed it most of the time.

"If it's a boy, of course. But I'm not sure about naming a girl Cellach."

"O-of course. But, I have known some girls with boy's names."

Brendan knew where this was going. His uncle expected one of his children to be named after him, and possibly become the next Abbot.


	7. Chapter 7

Aisling was days from giving birth (well that's what everyone thought), but instead of being safe in her home, she was in the Abbot's room. The reason was, Cellach laid in his bed dying. He couldn't get out of bed. He needed assistance to sit up and eat.

At his bedside, was Brendan, Aisling, Brother Tang, Rose, Rum, Vanora & Violet. In the Chapel, the villagers and the other monks offered prayers for the Abbot's soul and Brother Tang, his successor.

"Brendan," Cellach said, voice slightly horce, "my life has been dedicated to raising you, I know I haven't always been right," Brendan was about to speak, but was cut off by his Uncle, "but I did what seemed best, all in love. Please, do what you can to help Brother Tang."

"I will Uncle." Brendan replied. If him being a Lay Brother was his Uncle's dying wish, then he wouldn't deny it.

Cellach turned to Brother Tang, "Brother Tang, I leave this place in your capable hands."

"Thank you, Abbot." Brother Tang replied. "I won't disappoint you."

Cellach turned to Aisling. "Aisling, I may not understand you, but, I could't think of a better wife for my nephew."

"Thank you, Abbot." Aisling replied. She felt a fetal kick in her stomach. She rubbed her belly, hoping to sooth the baby.

Then, he turned to the Protectors, "Thank you, for all you've done."

"You're welcome, Abbot." Rose replied.

"It was our pleasure. And still is." Vanora added.

Rum and Violet nodded, unsure of what to say.

After the Rites were given, the Abbot felt all the pain leave his body, he felt nothing but happiness. He saw a warm light that washed over him, then he saw a beautiful sight. His sister, ever the more lovely, white silk gown and ginger hair flowing around her. She floated by the window, she took a few steps towards him. The only ones who saw her was Cellach and the four Protectors in the room.

Ceather extended her hand, "Come, dear brother." She said in a voice that was like silk.

Cellach smiled, then, to Rum and Violet's amazement, Cellach sat up, but, his body stayed still. What they saw, was Cellach's soul leaving his body. They had heard of it, but never seen it for themselves.

Cellach's soul fully left his body, and his hand grasp his sister's. As soon as he did, the years disappeared, and he looked as he did when Brendan left, but undoubtedly happy. The two gave other a passionate hug, they had missed each other so.

The Protectors shielded their eyes as a bright light surrounded Cellach and his sister.

 **OOO**

The bells tolled. Abbot Cellach was dead. Brother Tang would be named the new Abbot after the mourning period. Then, suddenly, Aisling let out a scream.

* * *

It was an odd sight. In the highest room in the Tower of Kells, on the bed, lay the corpse of the Abbot. Meanwhile on the floor, on a makeshift cot, lay his niece-in-law, giving birth to his grandnephew.

A puddle was near the deathbed, Aisling's broken water.

Aisling squeezed Brendan's hand, nearly cutting off his circulation. With the help of Rose, Rum, Vanora and Violet, Aisling gave birth to a healthy boy.

As the new mother held her baby in her arms, she thought aloud, "What shall we call you?"

"How about Cellach?" Brendan suggested. Rose took a swig from a metal flask she always kept with her.

"I was thinking about Oisin, Ronan or Lug." Aisling replied. "After my late friends and father."

"I know, but I promised Uncle that I would name a son after him."

After some talking, it was decided that the boy would be called Ronan Cellach Mac Ailello.


	8. The Christening (Updated)

Cellach's body was buried. Brother Tang, was now Abbot. Little Ronan was now baptized. But there was still something to be done. The child was after all half fairy.

"You sure about this?" Brendan asked Aisling.

"Yes." She answered, "Are you scared of entering Fairyland?"

"No."

Aisling giggled. "Same old Brendan." She picked up their son from his cradle and held him in her arms.

Brendan opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Rose appeared, she was very tipsy. She had a glass of rum in her hand. "Are you four ready?" she asked sweetly.

"How much rum have you had?" Aisling asked.

"This is only my 100th glass." The fairy tried to reassure, then she downed the glass.

"I'm starting to see why she's the only Fairylander who can consume alcohol." Brendan said to his wife.

"Yeah, whether or not someone has the unique gift of Alcohol Acceptance or not, alcohol still has negative effects. Especially on fay." Aisling replied.

"Are you ready to go, my dears?" Rose asked, still sweet, but with a hint of annoyance. Brendan picked up Pangur Ban.

"Yes." Brendan and Aisling replied in unison.

Rose smiled and put her arms around them, and they disappeared with a magical swirl.

* * *

The royal palace of the High Sovereign of Fairyland, or Fayland as some called it, was nothing like Brendan imagined. Instead of a stronghold made for defense first, it was made for pure pleasure. At least that's what it seemed.

Everything glittered, even Aisling and Ronan, but only slightly. Looking closer, Brendan noticed that some fairies glittered more than others; some, especially the older fairies, seemed to be made out of pure sparkles, while everyone else were moderate. The younger fairies barely sparkled at all.

"Like what you see?" Aisling asked, knowing the amazement he was experiencing.

"Aye. Everything, just so beautiful!" The former monk replied, Pangur simply nodded, for once, she agreed. Even if the sparkliness _was_ starting to hurt her eyes.

"I know." Aisling sighed, "Did you noticed the sparkles?"

"Yes. Do you get more sparkly with age?"

"No. It's rank."

"Rank?"

"Yes. In Fairyland, there's four ranks; Novice, Metie, Master and Enlightened."

"Are you born into them?"

"No, you work your way. Everyone starts as a Novice, even the royalty, then after a lot of training, your ready to become a Metie, which is almost adulthood."

"So, Master's adulthood?" Brendan asked."

"Yes, and really the only difference between Master and Enlightened is how sparkly you are, and how much control you have over your magic."

Brendan thought about it. Everyone seemed to be equals here. Everyone was peaceful. It seemed too good to be true, could he have gone to heaven?

"Well, now that you've got the low-down, Brendan," Rose interjected, "it's time to go inside!" and she lead them through the obsidian gates of the Palace. "By the way, this is _not_ heaven. Great yes, but everyone's alive, well most of us."

Brendan was a little shocked at Rose's change of character. Must've been the rum.

 **OOO**

The Throne Room was like the roman temple ruins Brendan had seen on his travels with Pangur and Aiden, but full of live, and far from being a ruin. On top of what looked like a stage surrounded with steps, there were two thrones, one slightly grander than the other.

In the grand throne, sat a fairy, who looked like they were made entirely out of peridot, even their triangle shaped hair looked like it was cut piece of light peridot. Brendan couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

In the other throne, sat a beautiful woman, with wings that resembled water. She was dressed in blues and purples. Atop her head, was a beautiful crown of amethyst and lapis lazuli.

"That's the High Sovereign Peridot II." Aisling said, pointing to the living peridot with the glittering golden crown.

"I wish His Majesty wouldn't answer to all pronouns." Rum complained while coming closer. "It's hard explaining them to the average mortal."

"Who was Peridot I?" Brendan asked.

"A Queen, who ruled a century ago." Aisling answered, "Don't you remember me telling you?"

"With all that's happened, it must've slipped my mind."

A fanfare sounded. A harold shouted, "Their Imperial Majesties, High Sovereign Peridot the Second and High Royal Queen Consort Amy-Bob."

Everyone either bowed or curtsied deeply. Brendan was thankful he had remembered Fairyland etiquette. Aisling only had the slightest bit of difficulty curtsying so deep while holding Ronan. Rose, despite her high BAC, was very graceful.

Peridot cleared his throat, and said in a nasally feminine voice, "Welcome, everyone to this very special Christening! As you know, the evil Crom Cruach, who's sole ambition in life was to destroy as much life as possible, was defeated 15 years ago by the brave human, Brendan Mac Ailello. Now, the child of him and the sole survivor of the Kellish Tuatha Dé Danann, Princess Aisling, is here to be welcomed into our culture!" Everyone in the grand room erupted into applause. "Now, will the happy family, please step forward."

The crowd parted to let Brendan, Aisling and baby Ronan walk up to the steps leading up to the thrones.

Peridot cleared his throat, "By the power vested in me, I hereby welcome you, Ronan MacAilello, into the world of the Fay. If anyone objects, speak now, or forever hold your tongue." The room was so quiet, one could hear a pin drop. "Ok then. I, Peridot the Second, High Sovereign of Fairyland, give you, Ronan Mac Ailello, the Gift of Technology!" The hands of the monarch swirled and waved, magic streamed from them, surrounding little Ronan.

Amy-Bob cleared her throat. "I, Amy-Bob, Consort to Peridot the second, give you the Gift of Self-Worth." The hands of the consort swirled and waved, magic streamed from them, surrounding little Ronan.

"Let all those who wish to give Prince Ronan a Gift, please step forward!" Peridot announced.

One by one, the royal, noble and Enlightened guests stepped forward to give their magical Gifts to little Ronan. Most of them were to enhance his inner beauty, per Fay custom.


End file.
